It's Our Special Day
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is a JPC AU


The union of two families by marriage is normally a momentous occasion, but in this case it was even more so. The Dean/Osbornes' and McQueens' had never been 100% compatible and that made the day all the more memorable.

"_I said no!"_

John-Paul was adamant and usually Craig knew to let things lie, but his nephew Max had other ideas.

"_But-"_

"_No means no Max."_

"_But it's Christmas and you said I could help with the wedding plans."_

"_I don't care. I lived with them all my life I don't want to stay here even for another week." _

John-Paul shut his eyes as images of thieving, chaotic arguments and food fights flooded his mind.

"_One week couldn't possibly hurt."_

"_Exactly. Thank you Uncle Craig."_

"_Craig!"_

"_You know you want to spend time with them really. Besides if we don't stay here we are with my lot."_

"_You're right Max. One week won't hurt."_

Craig pouted sticking out his bottom lip in the playful way which always made John-Paul smile.

"_Oi. It wouldn't be too bad with my mum. Jack and Darren have a visit planned and I hate to say this, but Barry seems an alright guy."_

"_I knew you'd grow to like him. But what about Jake?"_

"_Jake's gone. He was released Tuesday I think and no one has heard from him since."_

"_God. I'm so sorry. I bet your mum was gutted."_

"_She's holding up. Newt has been fantastic to her."_

"_He's had to take on a lot of responsibility."_

"_We all have. Right enough waffle we have to get these cases upstairs."_

"_We are in Carmel's room then."_

"_No. That's my room." _Michaela volunteered, sneering in his general direction, daring him to object.

"_So where are we sleeping?"_

"_Mum's set up the spare room at our house."_

"_So we're not under the same roof as this rabble?"_

"_Wonderful. I'm in. We may even stay for two weeks_."

Craig winced as a flatfooted, heavily pregnant Jacquie slapped him playfully over the head and John-Paul shot him a warning glare.

"_Don't push it Craig."_ Tony hollered from the bustling kitchen.

"_Right you are. Sorry."_

Excitedly Max lunged into their arms embracing them tightly, before carrying their cases out to the car.

"_Just so we're clear. It will only be one week."_ John-Paul announced to the room at large.

"_We'll see."_ Was the unanimous response, which resulted in an uproar of laughter.

"_I swear Craig if I have another day like today I will kill them all. _John-Paul collapsed on the sofa and buried his head in his Craig's lap. _They're talking suits and dresses, flowers, themes, colour schemes, and party favours. What the F**k is a party favour? And the guest list, don't even get me started. What happened to this being our day? A low key ceremony, with a knees-up at the Loft later like we planned?"_

"_I was all for that, until you my darling made the mistake of telling my family and yours if I remember rightly that they could help plan the thing."_

"_If they kept it simple. I did specify that."_

"_Yes, but think about who you're dealing with?"_

"_Fair point." _John-Paul kicked off his shoes and settled across Craig to watch the television.

"_So what happened with the guest list? _A look of mutiny on his face John-Paul pelted every bit of Craig he could reach with the sofa cushions. _Let me give you a brief idea. So far we have discussed the practicalities of having our families, Sarah, Hannah, Spike, Justin and even Sonny all in one room."_

"_So, it's going well then?" _Craig quipped.

"_So well that when mum suggested we wrote our own vows I believe I put a hole through our kitchen wall."_

"_Why? What's wrong with writing our own vows?"_

"_I don't…well nothing. I was stressed. I guess that part would be okay."_

"_I think so too. So hows about just for tonight we forget the whole thing, and tomorrow we enter mayhem and retake control?"_

"_That sounds good."_

"_I think it does too. But just for the record a party favour is a little gift for the guests…"_

"_You plank. It's a good job I love you."_ John-Paul grabbed the cushion and pelted Craig once more.

"_Me too. Always."_ Craig protested as he covered his head with his arms.

But as always the best of intentions don't always prevail.

"_We agreed on a Church."_

"_When? Besides they can't get married in a Church it's not legal."_

"_It's still going to be a religious ceremony."_

"_Neither of them are religious."_

"_Shut your trap. My family are devout Catholics."_

"_When it suits."_

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I think you heard me."_

Having watched this exchange amusedly from the sofa John-Paul and Craig agreed that now was the time to intervene. It is amazing that after all this time the hostility between the families was still blatantly obvious.

"_Pack it in."_

"_But Craig…"_

"_Mum, please."_

"_You too."_

"_But John-Paul…"_

"_Mum I love you and you know that, but Craig and I are old enough and definitely daft enough to make decisions about our own wedding."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts. We want a small and simple ceremony."_

"_Just family and friends with minimal hassle."_

"_We have the venue and the time we just want you to organize the reception."_

"_But boys…"_

"_No. We've decided what we are doing."_

"_We just need you to turn up."_

"_Fine. When and where?"_

"_21__st__ October 1:30pm at the Town Hall next to St Eustace. Do you think you can get everyone there on time?"_

"_Are you sure, Love?"_

"_I think it is fitting."_

"_And what we discussed?"_

"_I asked, so I did my bit."_

The stag night at least was an all round success. The girls persuaded Warren to let them hire the Loft at a cheaper rate as they would be splashing out on booze and in return he could have a go of the stripper, which to everyone's surprise (other than John-Paul's) he accepted, mainly due to the fact that Louise had left him to visit her mother.

Under the influence of alcohol both Craig and John-Paul had even agreed to the dress code, which under the girls' direction was to be pimps and hoes. They had managed to avoid being the ones in dresses, unfortunately Warren hadn't, although John-Paul admitted he wasn't against a little drag now and then to which Craig responded "I'll see what I can do. I think I'd look hot in a dress." before landing in a giggling heap on the floor.

Half eight the McQueen house was in uproar. The girls were arguing over straightners and accessories as John-Paul lay on his bed listening to Razorlight trying to settle the butterflies currently doing summersaults in his stomach, when there was a knock on his door.

_"I've told you Chaela you're wearing the pink."_

_"If you think I am you have another thing coming. Lets get you dressed I believe we have a wedding to get to."_

"_Jacquie you do know we aren't going to a Church?"_

"_Course, but I can hardly sing 'getting to the Town Hall's Royal Hospitality Suite on time'."_

"_True."_

"_Right that's it."_

John-Paul and Craig had decided on the smart but comfortable look, similar to the suites they wore for the school dance off all those years before. He was to be in black, whilst Craig had chosen white and they were wearing matching corsages.

"_So how do I look?"_

"_Gorgeous. Craig Dean is the luckiest man in the world."_

"_No. I am. You'll never know how much."_

"_I can imagine. So are you ready?"_

"_Definitely. Are you crying?"_

"_Nah I've just got hay fever."_

"_Jacquie…"_

"_Fine. Yes I am, but you look so handsome and you should see Max in his suit."_

"_Don't you dare get me blubbering. Have you got the rings?"_

"_That was one tradition out of the window."_

"_How can I help it if I'm born into a house of women?"_

"_Fair point. Are we ready?"_

"_Just waiting for the cars."_

"_Well that's a first. You on time for something."_

"_Is Craig ready? Have you spoken to him?"_

"_Breathe John-Paul he'll be there. His life wouldn't be worth living otherwise and he knows it."_

"_Jac I need to tell you…"_

"_What?"_

"_It can wait I guess."_

"_Good because I need to pee."_

"_Lovely. Thanks for sharing."_

"_It's my pleasure."_

_**BEEP BEEP **_

"_Shit there are the cars. Go and stall them. I have to get in and out of these blasted things. It's a good job I love you."_

"_They're tights Jac most women wear them."_

"_Since when have I been most women?"_

"_Ha that's true. I'll see what I can do."_

The suite was beautiful. Decorated simply with lilies and rose petals and a metal arch where they would become husband and husband. Craig was stood at the front, Jake by his side shaking and rubbing his neck compulsively. John-Paul couldn't help but smile, he always looked so cute when he did that.

"_We're here today to celebrate the love of these two people…"_

As Kieron reached the point in his speech about objections he was disturbed by the slamming of the front door.

"_Just give me a second."_

"_John-Paul wait."_

"_Keep it going Kieron, just none of you object till I get back."_

A nervous laugh spread through the congregation. Myra fought tooth and nail to keep the girls in their seats.

"_He has to deal with this on his own."_

"_I thought the scum was dead."_

"_Just let me at him and he will be."_

"_Don't tell me John-Paul invited him?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_Myra can I have a quick word?"_

"_Sure, sorry Love."_

"_Look I know who that is and I knew he may be coming, but could you please go and check on them?"_

"_I'll send Jacquie."_

"_No. You go, please?"_

John-Paul raced out of the hall and found his dad leaning against a grave stone out of breath.

"_Quite fitting that."_

"_Don't start John-Paul."_

"_Why did you come?"_

"_It's my son's wedding day I thought I owed you that."_

"_You owe me a hell of a lot more, but I don't want anything from you."_

"_Then why invite me?"_

"_So you could see how happy I am. To show you how much better off than you I am. To show you that despite everything that's been thrown at us as a family we're stronger than ever. But more importantly to show you I still have my spirit because there are some things you can never beat out of me. Dad."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I don't want to hear it just because you're dying. In my eyes you died a long time ago. It hurts because you have missed so much. You don't know me at all. All you see is the disgusting gay boy. But this boy is a man. A very happy man who is marrying the love of his life today and you know what I am glad you stuck around as long as you did, because for you that must have been a great effort."_

"_You hate me that much?"_

"_You have no idea."_

"_I'll leave you to it. I doubt I'll get to see you again, so good luck for the future and I hope more than anything you are happy."_

"_I will be. I wish I could say the same to you. See you around dad. Maybe."_

"_Bye, son."_

Having finally said his piece and at least put those demons to rest, John-Paul walked back to be greeted by his mum's loving embrace.

"_I'm so proud of you John-Paul. That man doesn't deserve your love, but you've forgiven him. You'll always be the better man in our eyes."_

"_I needed that."_

"_I know. I love you, son."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Now will you please marry that Dean, or he'll have no neck left?"_

"_So, vows?" Kieron soldiered on valiantly._

"_**Love is patient and kind. It isn't jealous. It does not boast and it isn't proud. Love is not rude or selfish and it doesn't take offence. It does not count up wrongs that have been done. It is not happy with evil, but delights in the truth. Love patiently accepts all things. It always trusts, always hopes and always remains strong through whatever comes. Love never ends." **_

_**1 Corinthians 13 4-8a**_

"_Craig Dean looking at you now all words fail me. You are so perfect and I am amazed to be able to call you mine. After the rocky start we had the one thing I can say for certain is I am surprised we made it here today. I fell in love with a shy, geeky, fashion reject, who happens to be the kindest, sexiest and smartest guy I know and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. As you once said to me I am going to say to you now __**"Remember this I love you. I love you."**__ You are my best friend, my comforter, my rock and my lover. Do me the honor of becoming my husband today?"_

"_Oh God. Yes, J. Always. I had this really beautiful and articulate speech from the bible prepared and admittedly it describes us better than anything or anyone else ever could, but it isn't me. John-Paul when you met me I was happy. I had a model girlfriend, a career plan and a comfortable family situation. You turned that on its head. You made me feel something I have never felt for anyone before and that is love. From the start you believed in me, in us and you never gave up on that, even when I hurt you and Sarah so much. I was a total idiot and for that I am truly sorry. But I want you to know that from the heart I want to spend every moment of my life with you, because without you I have nothing. You are so amazing believe me I'm the one who is lucky. I am so honored to be able to call myself your husband. Mr McDean."_

"_I pronounce you married."_

"_Just so we're clear Craig I would have known those vows were from the bible."_

"_Why, because you are a good Catholic boy after all?"_

"_God no."_

"_How then?"_

"_I saw Jacquie just as she left you and I made her tell me."_

"_J, that's terrible."_

"_What? Come on give me a break. You didn't even pick them. Mine took a lot of effort."_

"_Fair point. You still love me though, right?"_

"_Always Mr McDean. Always."_

"_That's never going to get old is it?"_

"_No not for me. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_


End file.
